


Cherries

by Jouwrites



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Levely, Mariejoa, One Shot, slight romantic interaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jouwrites/pseuds/Jouwrites
Summary: The relative calm at Levely's table was shattered by a loud explosion. The Sacred Mariejoa’s land rumbled and shouts were heard everywhere... Not caring about her own safety, Vivi ran to help the injured - and to her surprise, found a little white pigeon among the wounded.
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Cherries

**Cherries**

* * *

The relative calm at Levely's table was shattered by a loud explosion. The Sacred Mariejoa’s land rumbled and shouts were heard everywhere, cries and desperate exclamations flooded the corridors along with footsteps that echoed as they approached at high speed. People were running in the opposite direction of the chaos. Since early in the morning, Nefertari Vivi had a feeling that something was wrong.

She breathed calmly as she felt how the bustle around her became uniform to the point that it resembled silence, she was awakened by a slight shake on her shoulder, it was the pink haired princess.

“Vivi! We must flee from here, it is very dangerous.”

“Rebecca,” she said her name in a solemn tone that impressed her. “It was not far away, we shall see who requires assistance. Especially if there are people who have been crushed by the mob.”

Rebecca nodded her head and Vivi quickened her steps, Pell followed her in dismay with a blank look he knew there was no use in stopping her, the scene inside the tower was overwhelming, people injured on the ground, fresh wounds and eyes full of hope at the first glimpse that she approached to help them.

The once precious and delicate dress of Arabasta’s princess looked dirty and damaged, some parts of her dress were torn, in order to help the wounded and bandage them as a temporary measure. Pell exclaimed from the other end of the great structure that they had to move away quickly. Apparently the CP0 were fighting the Revolutionaries intruders nearby.

After verifying that no one else was left, she walked in his direction, however, her feet stopped the moment she heard the coo of a pigeon under some rubble. Rushing there, she picked up the piece of concrete wall that had fallen. The white pigeon was covered in dust and scratches, its wing was bleeding and he looked at her with disdain.

“Easy, little one, don't worry,” Vivi spoke sweetly.

She held out her hand and when the bird saw her approaching, panic invaded him and tried to get up and escape, but his strength left him forcing the bird to crawl painfully across the floor. Suddenly, she noted that the pigeon was familiar and Rob Lucci's face appeared in her mind. Her expression apprehensive for a moment, but she tore her dress again and took the aching bird.

“I won't hurt you,” she smiled at it. “I hadn't recognized you without your hat. And I know it is important to you, so we will look for it together before getting out of here.”

Hattori watched her curiously and felt touched, even though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't feel able to ignore her kind gesture. The blue-haired girl wrapped him gently with her cloth and placed him delicately on her chest and walked up to find the little top hat.

The object was not far away and she placed it over his head. Out of nowhere, a battle cry was heard where she was, worried that the confrontation was approaching there, she ran away with the injured pigeon until Pell in his zoan form carried her faster to the exit. Stepping on the safe ground, she turned her head from side to side looking for her friend Rebecca.

The place of refuge was more towards the outskirts of Mariejoa and they had makeshift stretchers on which first aid was being given. From nobles to servants, there was an organized atmosphere.

She finally spotted her.

“Here! I have a badly injured animal that needs to be healed.”

“Ah! That's the bird that wicked man carried!” Rebecca exclaimed indignantly. “Leave it there! You will attract him here!”

Vivi's eyes filled with irritation and shook her head. Even if she was right and knowing he was a terrible person, she could not see others suffering. She silenced and took the pigeon to Mansherry who was healing the wounded, she looked exhausted.

“Is there a possibility that you could you heal this pigeon’s wing?”

“Princess Vivi.” She looked worriedly at the animal on her chest. “I will do my best, but I will not be able to heal it completely. You must ensure that it does not try to fly.”

“Yes, I will immobilize his wing.”

The tiny princess of the Tontatta Kingdom nodded her head. Vivi feared Rebecca’s words, and the possibility of that man from the CP0 to arrive there while looking for him, she didn't know his name and didn't want to ask. However, the rumors reached her ears and next to them, his name and the horrible acts that he had committed...

The sun was falling and the warm hues of the sky gave an atmosphere of tranquility. Hattori was sleeping in Vivi's arms, it was a strong bird indeed and quite faithful to the person he was with, she was curious to know about _their past_.

“A killing machine and a peaceful pigeon.” She smiled to herself. “What an odd combination.”

Her thoughts wandered until the pigeon woke up for a moment and gestured to her, it seemed he was telling her he had to go to his owner.

 _"Maybe that 'machine' does have someone who cares about him after all._ ", she thought.

“We'll go right away, first eat a little to regain strength,” she said as she stroked its plumage. “I can't afford to risk anyone, so we will go alone and leave at night.”

Vivi took a piece of her red fruit and ate it, she noticed the pigeon watching with bright eyes and she happily shared it. The bird started to like the company of the princess, not only because she spoke to him as if he was another intelligent being, he also liked the food that she was offering him from her own plate.

The night was late in showing up, so she left earlier than agreed. To avoid raising suspicions, she put a hood over her and walked in the direction of the part of the palace that had collapsed after the battle. Near her destination, she saw the figure of a man sitting, his white suit was battered and dirty, his posture revealed physical exhaustion and his eyes a trace of surprise. The bird that was in Vivi's arms exclaimed with notorious happiness while the blood quickly chilled her from inside stopping her for a few seconds, she was afraid to see that he was looking at her and getting up. She frowned with determination and walked over to him.

"Hattori,” he spoke, not wanting to get closer. “Come here.”

“He can't," she replied, while the pigeon lowered its head. “Your _partner_ is still wounded, I was instructed to bandage his wing until he could fly.”

“Partner, you say?” Lucci asked her bluntly.

"You were sitting here waiting for... _Hattori_ , you expected him to come flying to you… How do you explain your dusty hands?" She asked in return.

Lucci observed that the bird didn’t feel offended or bothered by her saying its name. He looked at her torn and dusty dress, it was evident that she had been in the area of the collapse, even though she was in the gardens, a little further from there.

“Princess Nefertari Vivi,” he spoke, almost menacingly approaching her. “Why did you save Hattori?”

“I was only moved by what I thought was right.” she replied, standing firm.

Rob lucci extended his hands in front of her.

“Here you go.” She handed the white pigeon with both hands feeling his, which to her surprise felt warm and soft. His smile made her angry. “I did what I had to do according to my own principles.”

He sat the pigeon on his right shoulder and looked into her eyes.

“Wait a second!” she said as she reached into a pocket of her cloak for some fruit. Her face drew a beautiful smile when she found what she was looking for. “Apparently he likes cherries!”

"Strange girl,” he told her with his indolent face. “I wouldn't be surprised to learn that you're friends with that idiot of Straw Hat.”

That was the last straw for her, without warning she took his hand and almost brutally placed a few cherries in his palm. Her gaze full of fire excited him, he brought a cherry to his mouth and after eating it he licked his lips. Hattori lowered his head when noticing that Lucci extended another to him, he looked happy and made a gesture similar to "blowing" a kiss to her.

"We share a lot of tastes with Hattori and I think ..." his smile turned provocative, "that I like _cherries_ too."

The young woman felt her face burn and her nerves increased. They looked into each other's eyes for an instant, she lowered her head in farewell gesture and turned away. Thus, she walked back to the refuge of the nobles, but with each step that distanced her from him, his cunning smile carved more and more with each beat of her heart.

**The end**


End file.
